


Dick like a fire hose

by orphan_account



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The one where Lio gets peed on.





	Dick like a fire hose

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no fic, huh? I'm following my tradition of introducing myself to a fandom by writing watersports. You're welcome.

“Are you sure?” Galo asks for the umpteenth time. It’s beginning to border on annoying, but the sincerity in his voice feels like a warm touch on the back of Lio’s neck. 

“I’m sure,” Lio answers from Galo’s walk-in shower floor. He’s sitting up straight with his chest pushed out and his head tipped back. He can't see through the blindfold, but he can hear fingertips on fabric and the sound of a zipper being undone. Lio shivers from the gentle brush of his own cravat against his bare skin. His body is alight with excitement, heart pounding in his chest and arousal curling in the pit of his stomach. 

However, the pressure of performance seems to be getting the better of Galo. Moments pass in silence, then Galo lets out a frustrated groan.

“Um, sorry, Lio, I don’t think I can go…”

“Mmm?” Lio frowns. “Even after you drank all that much water? Your bladder must be ready to burst.”

“It is! But I’ve never gone in front of anyone before! It’s a lot of pressure, haha...I guess in more ways than one.”

“Just relax, Galo,” Lio says, shaking his head at Galo’s attempt at a joke. “I asked for this, remember?”

“Y-yeah, that’s right! I’ll just close my eyes, and... _ ahh! _ ”

A sudden spurt of hot liquid hits the corner of Lio’s mouth. He licks the bitter and slightly salty taste from his lips, grins, and opens wide for more. The first splash seems to have gotten Galo past his stage fright, because the next time he lets go, it’s a steady stream from his cock to Lio’s tongue. 

Lio is so damn lucky to be dating such a curious guy. He’d never asked for something like this before. He’d never trusted anyone enough to even consider it. But Galo is different. Galo is open and honest and his sincerity had melted the icy shell that kept Lio safe ever since the flames had gone. Just being around Galo had filled Lio with warmth he never thought he’d feel again...

Likewise, Galo’s warm piss fills Lio’s mouth and the slightly acrid smell fills his nostrils. The sound of liquid pouring changes pitch as piss quickly overflows, running down Lio’s chin, soaking his cravat and dribbling down his chest. Lio would be moaning if he could do so without drowning himself.

Galo’s breath hitches when Lio swallows a mouthful in order to catch his own breath. There’s no way Galo can miss the stark outline of Lio’s cock in his tight shorts. Galo’s enjoying this, Lio realizes, so why not put on a show?

Lio brings his gloved hands up to his chest and slides them down his slippery skin, over his ribs and stomach and hips and even lower, dipping his fingers into the tight space between his waistband and bare skin. But when Lio goes for his zipper, Galo’s stream trickles to a stop and the subsequent shiver halts Lio’s hands. 

“Not yet,” Galo says, his voice deep, commanding, and the most erotic thing Lio has ever heard. 

Lio obediently drops his hands to his sides, but he couldn’t have prepared himself enough for when Galo starts pissing on his leather-clad bulge. He gasps as a sudden jolt of pleasure hits him like lightning striking a tree, setting his nerves ablaze with the nearly painful desire to be touched. Galo chuckles above him; it’s the same warm, earnest laugh as always but it’s tainted and darkened around the edges. Lio wonders what he must look like from Galo’s point of view, naked, wet and trembling as Lio quickly abandons his composure. 

“Hey, Lio?”

As charming as it is to know that Galo cares, Lio snaps, “ask me if I’m fine again and I’ll—”

“No, it’s not that…” Galo interrupts and trails off. So does the stream. Lio chokes down a whimper as the warmth between his legs is replaced with the chill touch of cooling fabric. 

“I can’t keep going. It’s hard to...haha, well, it’s hard!” Galo proves it by taking Lio’s wrist and placing his hand on Galo’s stiff cock. 

Lio laughs and rubs his thumb over the tip. “Pervert. Want me to help you with that?”

“Y-yeah! I mean, would you?”

“Of course I will, you idiot,” Lio replies, smiling warmly. “Take this blindfold off me.” 

Galo reaches out and touches Lio’s hair, the only part of him that’s still dry. Lio leans into the touch, nuzzling into Galo’s big, warm hand. When the blindfold comes off, everything is so bright that it takes Lio a few seconds to realize how close Galo is leaning towards him. 

“Hey, there,” Galo says, almost whispers—and kisses Lio on the mouth. On the same mouth that had swallowed Galo’s piss, like, a minute ago. But Galo doesn’t seem to mind. He’s smiling when he pulls back.

“Hey,” Lio replies. He reaches for Galo’s hand, which Galo takes and immediately frowns.

“Ew, gross!” he complains.

Lio snorts. “You kissed me, but holding my hand is gross to you?”

Galo just laughs. He pulls Lio to his feet and supports him when Lio’s sore, shaky knees almost give out. “Well, yeah!” he says. “It’s all cold and clammy and—”

“Yeah?” Lio interrupts with a roll of his eyes. He reaches for the knob on the wall and turns the water on hot. “How do you think I feel? Shit, Galo—help me out of this.”

It takes both of them to peel Lio out of his wet clothes, with Lio holding onto Galo’s bicep for support while Galo helps shimmy Lio’s shorts off. 

The hot water is welcoming, even though Lio shivers as his body gets used to yet another temperature change. He rests his head on Galo’s broad chest and closes his eyes, simply enjoying the comfort of the man he loves. 

Lio reaches down to lightly grab Galo’s dick, and smiles against his skin when he gasps. Lio has gone soft by now, but Galo is still hard against Lio’s stomach. 

“H-hey, you don’t have to,” Galo mutters, but he’s already rocking his hips forward, rubbing against Lio’s palm. 

“You did something for me,” Lio explains, “now let me do something for you. Unless you don’t want me to.” Honestly, it’s annoying just how selfless Galo is sometimes. 

“No, I do—”

Lio gives him a quick peck on the lips. “Then shut up.”

Surprisingly, Galo does just that. He’s quiet except for the hitches in his breath and the staggering sighs.

“Lio…” Galo whines, bracing himself on the wall behind him. Lio can tell by the way his thighs are trembling that Galo is close, so Lio grips Galo’s cock tighter, pumping it faster. After allowing himself to be so vulnerable, it feels good to be the one to make Galo fall apart. Galo cums with a shout and covers both their chests with his load, then grabs Lio’s face and kisses him until they’re both out of breath. 

“Thank you, Galo,” Lio whispers in Galo’s ear. He rests his head on Galo’s shoulder and tries not to think about having to step out of the shower and into the cool air. But Galo, ever so thoughtful, wraps Lio in a huge, fluffy towel the moment he turns the water off. The gesture itself feels just as warm as the shower had, and Lio doesn’t shiver at all. 


End file.
